


Thank You

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: A different kind of thank you.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-08-11

"Jiiks!" The high-pitched scream could be heard in the whole park. 

"What's wrong?" 

"T-take this - don't come closer! - green thing away! Please!" The boy looked horrified at the creature close to his bare feet. 

"It's just a frog. This little fellow is harmless." "It's not! It is a disgusting, green, slippery thing!" Gakuto sounded hysteric. 

"Ssh, ssh. I'll take it away. I won't let it get closer to you." With those words the frog got picked up and was carried away from the acrobat. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved me!" Gakuto jumped in the arms of his savior and kissed him out of gratefulness. 

"I should save you more often, if that is your way of thanking for it." 

"Only if it is you, who saves me Eiji." Gakuto said and kissed his boyfriend again.


End file.
